marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorelei (Watcher Datafile)
LORELEI Lorelei, the sister of Amora the Enchantress, is an immature and petty Goddess who desires nothing more than to be the Queen of Asgard and worshipped by all for her beauty. The two sisters share an interest in using their beauty and wiles to dominate any male that either desires. The relationship between Lorelei and Amora is strained to say the least. Both sisters are proficient in using their beauty and charm in order to seduce and dominate the will of others. However, unlike Amora, Lorelei has no interest in mastering sorcery other than to learn a few spells and potions to aid her seductive techniques. Lorelei first appeared with other gods while on a troll hunt. This attracted Loki's attention and he promised her that she would win heart of Thor. Lorelei then prepared a love potion which, when drunk, would cause Thor to fall in love with the first woman he saw. Loki hoped that when the potion worked, Thor would be too distracted by Lorelei to interfere with this plans to conquer Asgard. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Ice Queen, Little Sister of Amora, Seductive Siren of the Rhine Power Sets DAUGHTER OF ASGARD Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Godlike Stamina D12, Mystic Senses D10, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease or fatigue. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Daughter of Asgard power, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your physical stress and double the Daughter of Asgard power for this action. Limit: Arrogance. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by mockery or rejection. DANGEROUS CHARMS Mind Control D8, Mystic Blast D8, Psychic Resistance D8, Telepathy D8, Transmutation D8 SFX: Area Effect. Target multiple opponents using Mind Control. For every additional target, add D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Petrifying Kiss. Add D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when using Transmutation against a seduced target. SFX: Psychic Healing. Add Telepathy die to your pool when helping others to recover stress. Spend 1 PP to recover your own or another’s mental stress or step back your own or another’s mental trauma by –1. SFX: Psychoactive Melody. Add D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when using Mind Control to inflict persuasion-based complications or mental stress. SFX: Shadows of the Mind. When causing mental stress, emotional stress, or complications based around the target’s desires and fears, step up Telepathy. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Dangerous Charms. Recover that stress or wake up to recover Dangerous Charms.If mental trauma received, shutdown Dangerous Charms until trauma recovered. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Mystic Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Asgardian Category:Norns Category:Valkyrior